Map the Soul
by colourciel
Summary: It all began when Harry found Alex at the Astronomy Tower. They started a unlikely friendship, helping each other to be a better duelist but as they get closer, Alex is scared. Is her reputation worth losing to the Golden Boy?
1. Not Interested

_Disclaimer: Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter does not belong to me._

_CHAPTER 1: NOT INTERESTED _

The brunette girl clad in Slytherin uniform casually strides in the Great Hall with a scowling expression. Usually this meant 'Stay away from her or else'. As she came next to the Slytherin table, she searched for her best friends but only saw one platinum eating alone. She heads down to the table and sits across from her best friend.

"Slept in?" Asked the platinum boy.

"Its Saturday right?" Alex Russo inquires, squinting her eyes towards her best friend.

Draco Malfoy let out a laugh. "Lexie, its _Friday_. Get your days straight."

"Shut up, blondie." Alex retorted. She grabs her fork and stabs a chicken leg then puts it on her plate. "Good thing I didn't sleep in today through the next day." She chewed soundly, annoyed.

Draco let out a small chuckle. He too stabbed the chicken leg and puts it on his plate. "You owe me. I told Flitwick that you were sick. So try acting sick, Russo."

Alex grinned, knowing she was good at acting and lying. "Yes sir." She mockingly saluted, ignoring the blonde's glare and continued to eat her chicken leg. "Where are Daph and Blaise?"

"They went to wake you up." Said Draco, smiling through his teeth, "Now that you're here and managed to avoid them, they just wasted their time – ah, speak of the devil…"

Alex whips her head around to see a fuming Daphne and Blaise trying to calm the blond down. Once both reached the table, Daphne sat next to Draco while Blaise sat next to Alex.

"How did you get here before us?" Daphne demanded, her pale face slowly turning red.

Alex arched an eyebrow, "I woke up, walked to the Great Hall, and saw Dray sitting alone."

"Darling, I think she meant how you could pass by us without seeing you." Blaise asked, reforming the sentence for Alex.

"Oh. I must've have woken up before you guys did even went to the dungeons. Besides, Flitwick's class is far from the dungeon." Alex stated, as she stabs another poor chicken leg. Daphne grumbled about not going to ever wake her up. Blaise mouthed 'I told you so' to Daphne but she rolled her eyes and gave him the finger.

"Fuck you, Blaise."

"I'd rather not. Your boyfriend won't appreciate it." Blaise said, his eyes moving to the platinum.

Draco grinned, "That's right. I'd kill you in the instant, best friend or not."

Alex snickered, "And he never fails to be blunt about it." They all laugh soundly, catching the attention of the other Slytherin's and the Hufflepuff's nearby.

All four of them, talked quietly, at some point, Daphne and Draco made out which disgusted both Blaise and Alex.

"Merlin, get a room." Alex dropped her chicken leg, loosing her appetite. Blaise did the same thing. They hated when their friends made out in front of them.

Blaise snickered, "Maybe we should do the same thing to disgust them." He quietly said, trying to avoid looking at the snogging couple.

"Perhaps snogging with a Gryffindor?" Alex suggested smiling slyly. "Maybe like that hand-me down Weasel…" She grinned widely when the platinum broke away from his girlfriend's lips, glaring icily at his best friend.

"Don't you dare, Russo!"

"Then stop snogging your girlfriend in front of us, Malfoy!"

"Jealous that you haven't been snogged the daylights out of you?"

"You wish." Alex rolls her eyes and leans against her dark-skinned friend. Blaise wraps Alex against him, making look like they were really a couple.

Daphne let out an irritated sigh, "C'mon, we got Potions with the Gryffindorks."

Alex's day brighten, Potions with the Gryffindorks were fun to her, especially since she pranks most of the Gryffindors there. Most of them tried to ignore her but if you ignore a Russo, they'll either get points taken off or sabotage your potion.

!-!-!-!-!-!

"AHHH!"

"LONGBOTTOM!" Horace Slughorn angrily strides towards the poor boy quivering madly. His potions had just blown up, and the remains had contacted the poor boy's skin. Whatever the potion he accidentally created, he was shaking violently, as if he was going to have a seizure.

The suspect of the incident sat in the far left corner of the room, holding her giggles with her hand covering her mouth. Almost half of the Slytherin's were snickering knowing who was really responsible of it.

"Bloody brill." Blaise breathes out, snickering a little. "What did you put in?"

"Firecrackers transfigured as wormwood." Alex smirked evilly, still staring at her victim. She went back to her work when Slughorn had finally sent the poor boy out the room to the Hospital Wing and then he sauntered over his desk to work on something.

Alex slid her sleeves up, not wanting her sleeves to be wet and get contacted by any of these potions.

Stir. Stir. Stir.

Blaise added the wormwood.

Stir. Stir. Stir. It's Green.

Blaise continued to cut down more of the ingredients, asphodel, valerian roots, sloth brain and then he crushed the 12 Sopophorous beans. Once were all chopping, crushed, he put the ingredients one by one as Alex stir the potion counter-clockwise.

The potion began to take a smooth dark colour after Alex stirred the potion seven times counter clockwise, the potion was clear as water.

"Stir it again, clockwise." Blaise ordered, reading from the book. "It'll strengthen the effects of it." He watched as Alex stirred the potion once more, clockwise this time.

Once she was done, she sat down relaxed and called their potions teacher over to check it out. Horace was delighted to see his Slytherin's finish first. Horace first tested it out, if they done it correctly, by dropping a leaf on their cauldron. When the leaf touched the surface of the potion, it dissipated into smokes.

Professor Slughorn seemed pleased. "10 points to Slytherin. Good job Miss Russo, Mr. Zabini. You pair are quite a fast brewer." He chuckled then went off to the other direction to check on the Gryffindork's potion.

The pair watched as the Potion master seemed extra pleased with the Golden Boy's potion and granted him 20 points.

"What the fuck?" Blaise breathes out, suspiciously eyeing the Golden Boy. "When did Pothead get better at Potions?"

Alex glances up to peer over Golden Boy. She shrugs. "Who cares about Pothead?"

"I do." The dark-skinned Slytherin growled, clenching his fist. "That git was never even close to even be that good in Potions."

Alex arched an eyebrow. "I never thought the day that Blaise Zabini would be jealous of Pothead."

"I am not!" Blaise hissed, still staring at the Golden Boy, being all happy that Professor Slughorn gave twenty points to the Gryffindorks. He then notices how Pothead seems to be very… touchy with that book, holding it as if it was his life possession. "That book."

"What book?" Alex looking at Blaise as if he had gone bonkers, "I don't like books."

"I know I know. That book Pothead has. You got to steal it." Zabini mischievously said, grinning slightly. "That must be why he's doing good in class."

Alex glances at the Golden Boy's book then to hers. Aren't they the same…? "Uh, Blaise, you either have gone daft but we have the same books. And how the hell am I going to steal it? Just walk over there and grab it?"

"Look, just steal it. I bet that book has a lot of information then it let on." said Blaise. "Use that freeze time spell."

The Slytherin girl looked across the room where Golden Boy was then back. "Are you kidding me? Hopping on one foot all the way to the other room is so tiring!" She whined calculating the distance she has to hop. Blaise given her a look and she gave in. "Fine! This better be worth it!" She hissed.

Alex scanned the room, seeing everyone is too busy with finishing their potions. Usually, if she had done this potion alone or with someone else, she wouldn't be doing anything, but being partnered with Blaise, he makes you do something or else. And she learned that the hard way. She looked around; Blaise huddled around her as Alex whispered, "_Gialsjay Timesday."_ Once the spell was chanted, she stood on one foot, and everything froze around her.

She had to use the tables for support to travel all the way to the other side of the room. Once she saw the potions book, next to Pothead, she quickly transfigured the book into a red journal and quickly snatched it from the table and hopped on one legged all the way to her seat. The spell was finally cancelled once she reached her seat and put down her other leg.

Blaise grins expectantly at her. "This is it?"

"Yeah."

Before Blaise could even open the book, Professor Slughorn announced the class to be dismissed. It seemed like everyone was done with their potions. The dark-skinned Slytherin let out an irritated sigh.

"I'll go through it tonight." Blaise says, grabbing transfigured potion book to his hand. His eyes glanced at Pothead who was frantically searching for something. He was literally going bonkers over one _silly_ book. "Look at him, so desperate for this book. I reckon there are a lot of secrets in here." He snickered, grasping on the transfigured book tightly.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, Blaise, like he's going to write secrets in this book."

"Not interested?"

"I'm not interested in heroes. They're _boring_."

!-!-!-!-!-!

"The Half-blood Prince." Draco repeated the words on the book then skimmed through the potions book. "Who ever wrote in this book, he makes the potions seem easy to do."

"No wonder Potter has been getting all the praise." said Blaise frowning. He usually get high time praise with his potions but ever since Professor Snape resigned from the post and got the post for the Defense the Dark Arts, he hasn't been getting that many praises from Slughorn and he hated it.

The platinum continued to flip through the pages, still in awe of how the book made the potion really simple. The dungeon door opened, revealing a very scowling Alex Russo passing into the room. She angrily strides by the green couch and sat next to Blaise.

"Something wrong, love?" asked Blaise, casting a worried glance at his best friend.

"It's nothing. My brother has been pissing me off lately." Alex crosses her arm over her chest and huffs. Usually, her friends don't ask what happen since Alex doesn't fess up but they guessed it's between siblings. She quickly changed the subject. "So, what's up with that book?"

Draco began explaining the contents of the book.

"Dude, I need that book! It's like a book with bunch of cheats on it!" said Alex.

"No way, Alex! You're going to lose it!" retorted Draco, keeping the book close.

"Pfft. Me lose things? Not likely going to happen."

"Oh yeah, then where the hell is my book: _Secrets & Spells of the Dark Arts_?"

"…Somewhere…"

"Hah! NO way you're going get your hands on it." Draco sneered, while Alex scowled at him.

Usually Alex would argue back, but she glance up at the clock and noticed the it was almost midnight. She stood up and headed up to her dormitory. She sauntered over her trunk in front of her bed. Alex sneak a glance at her friend, Daphne if she's sleeping but when she heard light snoring coming from her, she smiled. Yup, sleeping and lightly snoring.

Alex opened her trunk and took out the purple book on the bottom of the trunk; she transfigures it as a Astronomy book. She don't want anyone getting suspicious and she held the book tightly on her left hand. Once she collected her things, she walked out the door. When she came down to the common room, the boys were still reading the potions book.

Draco glances up, seeing that his friend is leaving again, "Not interested in this book anymore?"

"No, I don't like reading. Too much homework." She scoffs then began heading out the door.

"Don't get caught, Russo."

"You'll be there to bail me out of detention, Dray!"

* * *

A story that randomly came into my mind. Anyone want to guess what happen to the _Secrets & Spells of the Dark Arts_ book? Two more chapters till they meet at the Astronomy Tower.

As for _Of Magic and Mischief _story, I will post up the new chapter by this weekend. Sorry, I got writers block with it -_-; (This story already has 6 chapters done and ready... soo... yeah.)

Reviews are much appreciated! :D


	2. Of Fire & Eyebrows

_Disclaimer: Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter does not belong to me._

_CHAPTER 2: OF FIRE & EYEBROWS  
_

"Charms is getting boring." said Ron in disappointment. He usually likes that class but lately, for the past few weeks, Flitwick has only been doing nothing but boring lectures.

Harry nodded in agreement; they haven't been learning any new spells. It was all lectures and it has been two months since they have learned a new charm spell. He looked around his surroundings barely noticing the empty company of a certain Muggle girl. "Hey, where's Hermione?" He asked.

Ron looked around, he too barely noticed the brunette was gone also. "Reckon she stayed behind in Flitwick's class."

Harry slowly nodded, Hermione would stay behind his class. Perhaps to complain that they needed to learn new spells? "Probably. C'mon, I'm hungry."

Once the duo reached the Great Hall, they found an empty spot on their table and sat down, sitting opposite of each other. They grabbed some food from the plate before them and set them down on their plate.

Before Harry could even devour his food, the Great Hall was erupted into laughter. He glances up, only to see his fellow Gryffindor being laughed at. Neville was covering his face with his hands but everyone was laughing at his random bald spot at the back of his head. He sauntered over Ron and sat next to him.

"Blimey, mate, what happen to you?" ask Ron looking at Neville expectantly.

Neville let his hands fall from his face and heard gasps from his friends.

"Who did this to you?" Harry asked. Who would actually burn off eyebrows as a prank?

"Alex Russo." Neville groaned and set his head down. "She burned off my eyebrows and made a bald spot on the back of my head." He craned his neck to show his fellow Gryffindors who gasped in shock.

"Merlin, when did Russo begin burning off things?" Ron incredulously said. He truly felt bad for Neville and he made a mental note to stay away from Russo today, and the day after that. Maybe forever!

Neville shrugged but pointed out, "Ever since we came back, she's been bitchier and her pranks got more dangerous, if you know what I mean." He said then he squeaked when he saw the certain Slytherin sauntering in with a sleepy expression.

"Oh yeah, she wasn't at Flitwick's this morning. I reckon she ditched or something." said Ron, eyeing Russo carefully as she sat down across from the platinum git they hated so much.

Harry simply stared; his thoughts were only left wondering what happen to Alex. He only talked to her once, when she was hanging out with the Weasley twins but now they're not here, he could tell Alex changed. Her pranks were always harmless but not to a point where she would burn things off. He sighed, why was he thinking about this? Why was he even caring of a Slytherin git?

Harry glances up to look over the Slytherin table, but only Zabini with his hands slithered around Alex's waist. _Are they a couple? _He simply thought. _  
_

!-!-!-!-!-!

"No way, Hermione! You're just going to give this to a teacher or something." Harry held his potion book tightly. Hermione has been badgering him to have a teacher look over it but that would mean that this book would be confiscated.

Hermione merely huffed and continued to work on her potions. She wasn't jealous that Harry finished early than she did but this is cheating! The book that Harry had was bunch of cheats, on how to make Potions, the easier way.

It was only a minute that passed by and Harry felt something empty beside him. The book! Harry eyes widened in shock. It was just here a second ago! His arm was lying on top of it! How could it just bloody _disappear_?

Harry peered under the table: nothing. On the side of the table: nothing. On Hermione's side of desk: Nothing. On anyone else's table: nothing, but they had their own books.

"Shite. Shite. Shite." Harry repeated it, frantically searching for his potions book. It was his cheat-cheat for this class! He liked getting high praises from Slughorn and _oh god,_ he was needed that. It was important.

Hermione finally noticed her best friends distressed. "What happen, Harry?"

"The book! It disappeared! Did you take it?"

"What? Harry! No I didn't! And why would I need it? I don't need it to cheat." She sneered, glaring slightly at her best friend. How dare he go blaming her? She's not that type of person to steal.

Harry shook his head, trying to recollect himself. "Right. Sorry 'Mione. I mean, how could the book just simply disappear?" He asked.

Hermione merely shrugged. Not all smart people have the answers. Eventually, Professor Slughorn had dismissed the class five minutes later. Harry had given up the search for his book to much of his dismay. Once he, Hermione and Ron were outside on the hallway, he was still ranting on how the book just disappears!

"Mate, let it go." Ron said. "Maybe it was Merlin telling you to stop and made the book disappear!" He grinned at his foolish thought.

Harry made a face at Ron and gave up. "You're right. I shouldn't be even cheating in the first place."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, feeling proud that Harry realizes that cheating isn't right.

As the Golden Trio walk down the hallway from the potions class, they noticed a 4th year Slytherin student holding a red box with a ribbon on top and he was heading their way. The trio didn't recognize the Slytherin student but he sauntered right up to Hermione. The Slytherin student was blushing slightly and held out the red box.

"Please take it!" The Slytherin student shyly said, his head facing down.

Hermione was unsure whether to take it or not and she was quite aware of the looks from her best friends. But at the end, she took it from the student and the Slytherin ran off to the end of the hallway, and peered over the edge of the wall. Hermione sighed, knowing that she had to open the gift right now. When she began unlacing the ribbon…

"Are you barmy, Hermione?" said Ron, suspiciously staring at the box. He didn't want her to open it, not that he's jealous or anything. What if it was something big and expensive that could win her heart to him! He can never top that!

"Well I don't want to be rude." Hermione retorted and began unwrapping the box. It revealed a white box and she shook it slightly. Something heavy was in it. This might be some legit gift from a Slytherin admirer. Once she opens the box slowly, sneaking a peak in it and when she notices something in it, she took off the lid of box and came out fire.

"Ahhh!" Hermione dropped the box, Ron casted a fire spell to burn off the present and Harry went to check on her. First thing he notices: the eyebrows. Oh shite. "Harry, is… is something wrong?"

"I… well… I don't want to—"

"Merlin's balls! What happen to your eyebrows?" Ron said incredulously.

"Wh-What?" Hermione began to run her hand over where her eyebrows… used to be and she merely screamed. "Oh my god! It's been burned off!"

The Slytherin boy peering from the edge of the wall, laughed out loud. Ron and Harry shot up, if looks could kill but that didn't stop the boy from laughing. They were ready to march down there and kill that boy but another Slytherin appeared, the infamous Alex Russo. She and the Slytherin boy talked and the boy pointed at his victim.

Alex glanced at his victim and laughed. "Haha, good job Max." She patted him on the back and motioned him to leave with her.

Harry glared at the spot where Alex and the Slytherin boy used to be. _Was it her plan to do this to Hermione all along?_

!-!-!-!-!-!

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny Weasley inquired, joining the Golden Duo for dinner. As she sat down, she noticed the missing female piece of the Golden puzzle.

"Some guy name Max from Slytherin burned off her eyebrows." Ron bitterly replied, as he devour on his dinner. He was still mad at the kid, why would he do such a thing?

Ginny's eyes widened. "Hermione too? Merlin, it's like happening to half of the Gryffindors." She informed. She took a bite of her food.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yeah! This morning, well, Neville was only Russo's victim today." She peered over the Slytherin table, noticing the girl was gone, also her three other friends. That was weird, those four never miss dinner. "And, the rest are from… Max, Fred and George."

"What? Fred and George are in this too?" Ron said in a mouthful of food.

"Ew. Ron, chew your food and before you talk!" The red haired girl scowled, seeing the bits of food on the table. "You should know that Max is good friends with Fred and George."

"I never saw them hanging out together in public!" Ron retorted.

"Yeah…" Ginny trailed off dreamily.

"Gin! Gin! Hey!" Ron snapped his fingers in front of his little sister. She snapped at him.

"Uh, look I got to go. Tons of homework." Then the red-haired Weasley ran off.

Harry and Ron looked at each other then back at the running away Weasley.

"That was weird." Harry pointed out.

"Tell me about it." Ron replied then continued to eat his chicken leg.

It was late at night, and Harry was scanning his Marauder's Map, checking to see if there were any suspicious people lurking about in the Hogwarts castle at nighttime. Actually, he was just trailing on Malfoy, since he was the most suspicious one and he needed information on Voldemort.

But much to his dismay, the Marauder's Map presented itself with the same people from last night, and the day before and the day before. Harry sighed, and then stared at the folded piece. Huh, he never did unfold that part of the parchment before. He reached to grab it part and unfolded it, revealing more of the Hogwarts tower.

At the top right corner, the Astronomy tower, someone was occupying it. That caught his eye instantly.

Harry was skeptical. What is Alex Russo doing in the Astronomy tower? Dispelling _Lumos_ from his wand, he grabbed his invisible cloak. It was time to visit – well, stalk? – no, spy on Russo.

* * *

Er. What will Alex do...

And thanks for favorite-ing this story! :D I got many of those but no reviews. D: haha


	3. Stalking

_Disclaimer: Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter does not belong to me._

_CHAPTER 3: STALKING  
_

_Attero (Ah-Teh-Roh)_ –_ This spell was created by a dark wizard back in the 1800's and the spell was quite popular among the dark wizards and witches. It is use to weaken your enemy to the extent the enemy can die from exhaustion. Only cast it once to weaken but if cast many times, the enemy will die. _

"_Attero_." Alex muttered, narrowing her eyes at the description of the spell. It was only a simple flick of the wrist but the only danger, don't cast it too much or the person will die from exhaustion. Taking out her wand, she flicked and said, "_Attero._" A silver mist shot out from her wand and into the sky. She grinned. Learning spells such as these are always easy.

Turning the page of the book, another spell caught her eye.

_Corrumpo (Coh-Rum-Poh) - It is not commonly used back in 1500's but wizards and witches are taken to Azkaban if use. The spell is use to corrupt the person's mindset, depending on how much power and ill intent you used on the spell. If too much power and ill intent, the victim will be nothing but an empty shell. _

"Well I don't want to end up in Azkaban." She said aloud after reading the passage.

"_Corrumpo…_" Alex repeated. In her mind, she was debating whether to learn it or not. But she didn't want to corrupt people and send them to St. Mungo's psychiatric ward or something. She'd feel guilty about it.

Alex moved on to another spell and another. There were so many to read, her eyes were getting strained. She sighed, snaps the book tight and leaned against the wall. This would be easier if the book was just a bunch of pictures or something.

Once again, a sigh rip out from her lips, and stared at the sky. _If only they were alive, I wouldn't be feel so guilty._ Alex closes her eyes, blocking tears from welling up. Then she open them again, alerted when she heard the door squeaked open. She put her breathing into a halt. Who was here?

Alex stood up, scanned the tower. Nobody was here but in the back of her mind, she knew someone was here it was as if this person was invisible.

Then something clicked in her mind. Invisible. Whipping up her wand, she said aloud, "_Accio Invisibility Cloak." _Alex heard curses and the person eventually revealed itself when the Invisibility Cloak flown into Alex's arm. "What the? Potter? Are you stalking me or something?"

"No! I… I was just curious why you were in the Astronomy Tower late at night." Potter replied. It was the truth, not like he was spying to see if Alex was in the league of Voldemort or something…

Alex suspiciously eyed the Gryffindor. "Right… and you were curious to what Draco was doing the past few nights?" She smirked when she saw him flushed. "Its okay, Potter. We all _know_ that you have the hots for the Slytherin Sex God. You want a piece of him?"

"No I d-don't." Potter stammered, he was only stalking Draco because he was suspicious of his behavior but he stopped for good reason. He was scarred for life, actually.

Alex snickered; apparently Potter doesn't have a sense of humor. Seeing that Potter was just going to stand there, she sat back down against the wall and gaze out at the sky.

Potter stood there, awkwardly. It was either, leave her alone or just continue to annoy her. He chose to annoy her. "So, is this what you do here every night?"

Alex glared at him, "You creep! You've been stalking me every night?" Her mind went into panic mode. What if he knew what she was doing her every night?

"Er, no. I just thought you come here every night." Potter answered warily, hoping the Slytherin wouldn't hurt him or something.

The Slytherin girl narrowed her eyes. "Uh-huh..." Checking at the time and seeing how late it is, she announced, "Well this was fun. If you stalk me again, Potter, you better have a stock of Hair Growth Potion." She threatens as she stood up and walked out the door.

!-!-!-!-!-!

"Hey, sleepy-head."

Alex yawned and glared at her best friend. "Stop yelling so loud! It's freaking morning. Man I need more sleep."

Draco smirked, "It's the afternoon on a Sunday. You already sleep in and I'm surprise to even see you tired from a two day sleep." He pointed out then with his index finger he poked her square in the forehead.

Alex angrily swatted the hand away and growled, "I do not need your 'poke-Alex-till-she-finally-wakes-up'!"

"Calm down, Lexy," Daphne intervened before Draco can reply to that statement. "You're usually not this grumpy in a Sunday afternoon."

"Did something happen back on Friday night?" Blaise inquires curiously, gazing at his best friend. His eyes, for some reason, was twinkling as if he knew something.

Alex continued to eat her mash potato, wondering what happen in Friday night. She literally forgot until she saw a certain Gryffindor sauntering in the Great Hall with his two posse and then she finally remembered.

"Alex?"

The Slytherin girl snapped out from her thoughts and stare at her friends, "What? Nothing happen on… Friday night. Pfft." She dropped her fork on the plate. "Well I got to… do homework! Later!" She quickly got up from the table and literally ran out the Great Hall before her best friends can even ask her more questions.

Once she reached a hallway, Alex scowled. Why couldn't she just tell them that Potter was stalked her that night? She ran her hand through her hair; everything seems to be… crumbling down on her.

She sees her big brother heading her way; Justin noticed her and only gave her a glare and walked off to the Great Hall.

"He still won't talk to me." Alex muttered, watching as Justin made his way to the Great Hall.

She walked towards the wall, leaned against it and slid down. She just wished everything was back how it used to be. Before that _incident_, she wishes that never happen. If that incident didn't happen, Justin would still be talking to her while she torments him.

Tears welled up on her eyes. Fuck. Don't cry Russo! Alex shut her eyes tight, covered her face with her hands. She didn't want anyone to see her in her weakest moment.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

Alex tore away from her hands and looked up. "Daph, nothing is wrong."

Daphne gave her a disbelief look but she sat down next to her. "Alex, we're really worried about you."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry for worrying you guys like that." Alex sincerely said, laying her head on Daphne's shoulder.

"You guys will eventually talk someday. Just give him time." said Daphne, assuring her. She felt a nod from her shoulder. "What happen on Friday night?"

Alex rolled her eyes and snorted, "Potter found me in the Astronomy Tower."

"Ugh. No surprise there. He's been literally stalking Draco. Then he stops at one point when he found us shagging." Daphne grinned, when her best friend gave her a disgusted look.

"Oh great, no wonder he stalked me on Friday night." said Alex dryly.

"Haha, sorry. Besides, he'll stop stalking you soon. Potter is only stalking Draco because Dray is the son of a Death Eater." Daphne explained disgust in her tone. "And Potter is suspicious on half of the Slytherins right now. Don't you notice how he constantly looks over at us?"

"Actually, no. I don't pay attention to heroes. They're such a bore."

Daphne only let out a laugh and patted her friend on the back."Whatever you say, Alex."

!-!-!-!-!-!

"Merlin, you fucking everywhere now, Potter." She slapped the helping hand away and helped herself up. Alex dusted off the dirt of her uniform and glared at the Golden Boy. "Stalking me again?"

"No, we have the same class right now, Russo." Potter talked back. Alex was surprised to even talk like that but shrugs anyways.

"Actually, we don't." Alex stalked past him and continued to walk down the hallway. In truth, they did have class together but Alex never shows up in Transfiguration. She hated that old bat, McGonagall and she didn't even know how she even got into N.E.W.T level class. Ugh! She headed towards the courtyard seeing that it's filled with 7th years studying for their upcoming exams.

Most of these 7th years knew her but she didn't know them. Everybody knew her as 'I'm-Bored-So-I'm-Going-To-Prank-Random-People-So-Watch-Out!'. Everybody feared if they were the victim. Like that one 7th year Hufflepuff in the corner of the courtyard, shivering madly. He was terrified of her; nobody knew what Alex had done but let's just say that it wasn't a pretty picture. It was just a whole bunch of caramel, toilet paper, fairy dust and fire. Alex likes playing with fire.

Alex made her way to the path to the Quidditch Field. She needed to clear her mind. Her life was cracking, it wasn't the same anymore.

Justin and she would never be the same.

Max and she well they're still the same but Alex could tell that Max mature a bit. Heck, he was doing better than she was when she was in her 4th year.

Once she arrived at the Quidditch Pitch, she walked over to the Slytherin Locker Room. She doesn't play Quidditch or anything like that (banned, don't ask) but she loved to fly. It makes her feel free from her problems and helps her clear her mind. She scowled to find that the brooms were all gone. Damn.

She walked out the Locker Room and her eyes landed on the Gryffindor Locker Room. _Firebolt _sounded nice in her head. It was fast and probably the fastest broom right now she could steal other than Draco's _Asteroid Meteor _broom, the platinum blonde treasured that broom and possibly hid it from her.

"_Alohamora._" Alex said, pointing the wand at the lock to the Gryffindor Locker Room. She grinned when it unlocked it self and Alex kicked the door open. She casually walked in as if this was the Slytherin Locker Room and went all the way to the back to find the broom shed. There, in the middle was the _Firebolt_. She took it from the shed, walked out, put the locked on again and went to the pitch.

She is so keeping this broom afterward.

* * *

Uh-oh... Potter won't have a broom anymore...

Thank you for the reviews! :D


	4. Everywhere

_Disclaimer: Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter does not belong to me._

_CHAPTER 4: EVERYWHERE  
_

Ron Weasley glanced at his best friend who has finally arrived to the table. He was surprised to even see Harry still sleeping when he had woken up; usually it was the opposite in the morning.

"Is something wrong mate?" The red-head inquires.

The Golden Boy sat down across from Ron. "It's nothing." He didn't want to confess to his best friend that all day; his mind was invaded by a certain Slytherin. Harry couldn't shake her out of his mind ever since he found her at the Astronomy Tower. He only thought of Russo since then.

The red-head looked unconvinced with his answer but he left it alone. He reckon Harry must be thinking about ways to stalk Malfoy or some other Death Eater's son to gather information on You-Know-Who.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry finally noticed the missing book-worm best friend.

Ron grimaced. "She refuses to go out of her dormitory ever since that Slytherin kid gave her that present which burned off her eyebrows."

"Oh. Why doesn't she just use the Hair Growth Potion?"

"Mate, I suggested that to her. She blew up on me!" Ron shook his head then he sighs. "Girls are really confusing. One moment their crying then the next they're attacking you with spells."

Harry stares at Ron expectantly. "Did she…?"

"Merlin no!" Ron's eyes bulge out. "No. No. She screamed at me to get out."

The Golden Boy nodded slowly as he chews his bacon thoroughly. He wasn't really paying attention but talking to Ron is kind of helping him to forget about the Slytherin. As if he had radar installed in him, he glances up to the side and from that instant he watched as Russo strut in the Great Hall with her friend Zabini.

Again a new feeling aroused in the pits of his stomach, it felt like it was punching him in the gut really hard. Harry tried to shake off the feeling but he couldn't. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. He shouldn't anyway.

All of the sudden, he felt like he needed t punch something and the only thing he was able to do was punched the table really hard. It startled the rest of the Gryffindor table and the nearby Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's.

"Er, Harry what's wrong?" Ron warily asked, shocked filled his eyes. He had never seen Harry so angry like that before! The table felt like it was going to break when Harry had punched the table.

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration. In the back of his mind, it was telling him to turn out to look at _her_. He refused. Harry didn't want to feel the emotion in his guts. "It's nothing, Ron. I'm just feeling a little stress." He stood up abruptly, ignoring the looks from everyone. He could feel the stares from the Slytherin table. They must've heard of the commotion he had made.

Before Ron could ask where he was going, Harry cut him off. "I'm going to fly for a bit." He crossed over the seat and began to saunter out the Great Hall and like always, murmurs spread like wildfire of the scandalous thing he had just done. He tuned it all out. Harry never liked the fame.

Harry still could feel the stares from the Slytherin's. He tried to fight with his body not to glance at the Slytherin table but his body betrayed him as his neck craned to the side, gazing over the Slytherin table.

To much of his surprise, Russo was staring at him. Was that guilt in her eyes that he sees? Then all of the sudden, she looked away to talked to the dark-skinned Slytherin. He said something to her that made her laugh.

Harry looked away. _Fuck, what was happening to him?_ He finally reached the end of the Great Hall. It only took him fifteen minutes to reach the courtyard and another twenty minutes to walk all the way to the Quidditch Pitch. He needs to fly to clear his mind. It helps him.

Once he reached the pitch, he automatically headed for the Gryffindor locker room, where his beloved _Firebolt_ awaits him, but once he reached the broom shed he spluttered.

"_What the fuck?_" All of the brooms were there except for that empty space in the middle where his _Firebolt_ usually resides. Seriously? Who would actually take it?

Worst of all, his team is having the first Quidditch match against the Slytherins! Without his _Firebolt_ he's nothing!

"Great! Just fucking great." Harry kicks the broom shed angrily, ignoring the pain that is shooting up to his brain. Why the sudden all of his things just suddenly pop and disappear like that?

First his book, that he borrowed from Slughorn and kept it afterwards. The Half-Blood Prince Potions book. Sure, it wasn't his, but it was keeping him in top of the class! Even in the top of that bloody Zabini git!

And speaking of Zabini, Russo is his partner! He didn't know why it aggravated him so.

Again, he kicked the broom shed. He was so angry; he didn't realize how violently he was shaking. He never felt so mad before!

Then he froze as if somebody casted a binding spell on him. Then a single question seeps into his mind.

Why was he overreacting over a bloody Slytherin whom he did not know very well?

Harry thought about it and he only came up with nothing. He felt like Russo had him under her spell. He sighed.

Seeing that he couldn't fly today without his broom, he decided to go back to his dormitory. There was still remaining homework which he was too lazy to do.

* * *

After all that fiasco at the Gryffindor locker room (he didn't destroy anything as he left, he promises) Harry finally reached Transfiguration class on time.

He finally managed to calm himself down as he walked back to the castle, but he was still angry that his broom was gone. Who would seriously take it?

Then he groaned as his mind drifted to the thought of the upcoming match this Saturday against the Slytherins and it was the first match of the Quidditch season.

Great, he had to find his broom fast He wasn't going to ride on another broom, since his was way faster. Then again, there were rumors that Malfoy had gotten his hands on the new fastest broom on the market, the _Asteroid Meteor_. Even Zabini – oh great, he also heard that Zabini bought the broom too!

"Spoiled… ass Slytherins…" Harry mutter under his breath. He was so focus on thinking to destroy Zabini on the field this Saturday, somehow but he didn't realize that another Slytherin was walking up towards him.

Then,

He hit something hard and heard it –

"Ow! Shite!"

—excuse him, heard her fall to the ground. He realized that he bumped into the girl that has been in his mind all day. The virus that infected his mind all day long.

Harry held out his hand to help her up.

"Again? Potter, you need new glasses!" Russo slapped his hand away and she helped herself up. "You can't get enough of me, Potter?" She said smugly and then she smirked widely. "You're everywhere now…"

Harry scowled. He suddenly felt his anger rising up. "I don't need this from you, Russo! Piss off!" He was startled. Did those words actually came out from his mouth?

The brunette Slytherin glared icily at him. "I was just teasing. Sheesh, can't take a joke _Pothead_?" Then she proceeded to shove past him and then she turned around and came along the middle finger. "Fuck you, Potter!"

Harry continued to stay still. He was still staring at the same spot where Russo was standing. He didn't really mean to say those words to her. It all just came out, all at once. His anger towards Zabini was transferred to Russo.

_'C'mon, Harry. You didn't transfer that anger from Zabini to Russo. You were mad because she REJECTED your hand to help her up'_

The Golden Boy cursed and told his conscious to shut up. In the back of head, he knew it was true. He was mad that he was rejected and it more like he was dejected that he was rejected.

Could he at least manage to be civil with Russo?

Then again, he was never civil with any other Slytherins but Russo. She was something else.

Harry sighs and then he remembered the Transfiguration class that was going to start in a couple of minutes. Most of his classmates were already there, including the bloody Slytherins As he sat down next to Ron, he couldn't help but notice a certain blonde Greengrass was staring at him, poker faced.

Did he do something wrong that made her want to stare at him?

Harry looked back down on the table. He'll figure it out later.

"You okay, mate?" Ron inquires, worryingly. "You scared half of the 1st years at lunch."

"Just peachy, Ron. Just peachy." Harry replies as he took out the parchment, quill and the ink bottle. "I feel like I just fucked up a good civil friendship."

Ron's eyebrows arched. "With who?"

Harry smiled sadly at him, but he never said anything else. He left his best friend to ponder on that thought.

* * *

It was a cold night inside the Lion's Den. Harry couldn't help but shiver whenever the cold air managed to seep in through his warm thick blankets.

He was under his blankets and he was casting _Lumos_ on the Marauder's Map. It was his usual routine ever since the year began. Harry could have stopped when he discontinue to stalk Malfoy. He wasn't really going to get information on that blonde bloke, since all he's doing is shagging his girlfriend.

This time, Harry was stalking on the red dot name, _Alex Russo_. Just like the night before, she was in the top left center of his map. Russo was in the Astronomy Tower.

Harry probably didn't realize it yet but he has been staring at that dot for a very long time, like a half an hour already.

In his mind, he was debating whether to visit the Slytherin tonight. There was argument inside between two sides of his personalities. Gryffindor Harry says 'No. Stay here. She'll be mad if you go there. She'll burn your whole hair off!'

But Slytherin Harry suggests, 'Bloody hell. Just fucking go there! She won't mind! Just GO! GO! GO! Don't you want to spend more time with her than _Zabini?_'

Gryffindor Harry was about to make a rebuttal but the real Harry shut off his mind.

It was already made up when he cautiously jumped out from his bed, found his Invisibility Cloak in his trunk and took his wand and map.

It only took him fifteen minutes, and it seemed like luck was on his side. He managed to avoid all the prefects and hell, even Snape! The path to the Astronomy Tower is never patrolled, he never knew why, but it made things easier.

Once he reached for the door, opening it slowly, he tip-toed inside but for some reason, Alex had ears like a bat.

"Potter?" Russo had a surprised expression on her face. "What are you doing here?"

Harry walked in closer to where she was at. He could see that she was clutching on the purple book very tightly. Huh… Russo actually reads?

"I was just curious why you're here again." He lied. In truth, he just wanted to say sorry about earlier but his Gryffindor pride won't let him. What kind of Gryffindor apologizes to a Slytherin? Not him. Na-uh. – "I'm sorry about earlier." Oh. He was that _kind_ of Gryffindor.

The brunette stares at him confused. She had the look of 'What the hell are you talking about?'

"What I said to you before Transfiguration class."

"Oh! Pfft. It's okay." Russo waved it off. "I actually forgot about that whole situation. Hm." She stares at him. "So, what bring you to my humble abode, Potter?"

Harry scanned the room. "I use to come here last year but then I stopped." He simply said.

"That's nice to know." Russo muttered something else under her breath but Harry couldn't hear to much of his dismay.

Maybe it was best not to hear it. It was possibly an insult.

"What have you been doing here?" Harry inquires then he saw Russo's grip on the book went tight. "You've been reading that book a lot."

Russo grimaces as she gripped the book even tighter. "It's nothing. I have to read this… for a family thing so I can win."

Harry stared at her puzzled. To win? Why does she need to read something to win?

The brunette Slytherin finally stood up where she was sitting. "Is there a reason you're talking to me, Potter? It's very unlikely of you to be talking to a Slytherin." She smirked plasters on her lips.

Harry didn't answer. He obviously didn't want to answer that question. "I'm bored." He lied.

Russo stood there, her eyes reading him as if he was an open book. It probably took her a few minutes to reply back. "Well, we're both good duelist… Do you want to be sparring partners then? I kind of need help on… dueling."

The Golden Boy was surprised to hear Russo's request. He didn't think Russo needed help on dueling but he didn't have to think twice to accept the offer. "Deal."

"Good, see you tomorrow night, Potter."

Harry watches as Russo sauntered out the door. "Yeah, see you, Russo." His heart was pumping wildly fast. Did this actually happen for real?

* * *

Hmm... Next chapter ; Party, Pissed, Harry finds her pissed. They get caught.

Reviews are very much appreciated! :3


	5. Party

_Disclaimer: Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter does not belong to me._

_CHAPTER 5: PARTY  
_

"I'm bored."

Alex stared incredulously at Potter. Him bored? No wonder heroes are such a bore to her. But then, something suggested her mind, duel with Potter and practice with the new magic that she has been learning from the book.

"Well, we're both good duelist… Do you want to be sparring partners then? You probably need it if you're going to face Voldemort."

Alex sees the surprise face on Potter's, not everyone like saying long name like He-Who-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH, she doesn't remember. It was too long and very tongue twisting for her.

"Deal." Potter blurted out automatically.

The brunette was taken back slightly. She was surprised of his automatic response. "Good, see you tomorrow night, Potter." With that, Alex sauntered out the door casually. She could feel the stare of Potter's boring into her back.

As she reached the hallways, she continued to think if this was a good idea.

_Alex, you dumb fuck, if you hit him with the magic, he might die!_ Her thought scolded her. She frowned. Her conscious was right, she can't just use Potter as her guinea pig to try these new spells she's learning. She doesn't want to go to Azkaban for killing The-Boy-Who-Lived. Pfft.

"I'll just have to practice on my own." She muttered to herself. She needed to get better with magic. She wanted to get better so she can… can… _avenge…_

Alex shuts her mind out. She really didn't want to think about that. Sighing, she slowly made her way back to the dormitory and as always no prefects or teachers found her.

The next morning, she was surprised to be awake so early. Soon, she came down to the Great Hall and met up with her best friends whom are already eating.

"This must be your earliest, yet." Draco pointed out, eyebrows arched. Alex glared at him as she sat down next to Blaise. "Eight o'clock."

"Piss off, Draco." Alex scowled as the platinum blonde laughed. "So first match with the Gryffindor, hm?"

"Well I won't be playing this year Quidditch this year." Draco replied, chewing soundly on his food. "Blaise is taking my place as a seeker."

Daphne and Alex stared at their platinum incredulously. "Wait, Dray, you love Quidditch, what changed?" asked Daphne worriedly.

"Nothing." Draco shrugs. "I just don't feel like it. I'm not really up to it." He sighs and continued to eat.

Alex looked at Blaise plastered with a confident smirk. "Blaise, I guess it's all up to you to win this match against the Gryffindors. I don't think… Potter will be playing that efficiently."

"Oh? What did you do this time, Alex?" Blaise inquires, peering over his best friend in the corner of his eyes.

"I took his _Firebolt_ for a ride the other day and I never returned it." She simply replies with a shrug.

"Why did you take his _Firebolt_?" Draco demanded. "I thought you don't like _heroes_, Lexie."

Alex pouted and crossed her arms, "You hid your broom from me so I took the second fastest broom, Potter's broom!"

Draco scowled darkly, "I'm never letting you touch my broom again. You broke my _Firebolt_!"

"Pfft. No I didn't." She receives a nasty look from Draco. "Ok fine, I did! I just wanted it to make it go faster…"

"Yeah, well it exploded because of whatever spell you used!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Not good enough, Alex!"

"But, I said I was sorry, Dray!"

* * *

It was a brilliant Saturday night and the Slytherin's decided it was time to party it up.

To add to the party, it was a celebration for the Slytherin Quidditch team for winning the first match of this season against those bloody Gryffindors. And they won by a long shot! _(245-170)_

And thus, when the nightfall came, the Slytherins came out from their pits and party hard. Booze, snacks, music, and more booze and the best of all, no fucking Head of the House ever busting them (Snape doesn't care, just as long they clean it up themselves).

Alex grabbed two red cups from the mahogany table and poured Firewhisky on it. Once it was all filled up, she grabbed it and sauntered over where Blaise, Daphne and Draco were at, all huddled in the middle of the common room. She handed the red cup to Blaise.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Blaise took a sip from the Firewhisky. He moaned in his mouth in satisfaction. "Ah good ol' Firewhisky, I missed you."

Alex snickered, "Drink up, Blaise because of you; we won the first match of the season!" She raised her cup in the air, "To Blaise!" She shouted

"To Blaise!" Daphne, Draco, Blaise and surrounding people simultaneously said, bumping their red cups to each other. Then they all drank the Firewhiskey in one shot.

It only took Blaise a couple of minutes to get really pissed, he already went off to snog someone in the corner. Draco was still there, he has high tolerance against alcohol but his girlfriend on the other was gone. Way gone.

Alex was buzzed, everything just seemed so buzzy. Giggle. Is that even a word? Buzzy? Then her eyes moved to the snogging blonde couple in front of her. Damn it. All three of her friends were busy doing something. She suddenly felt lonely, wishing that she had that kind of fun in her life. Standing up, she wanted to go somewhere else.

She bumped into people, and was surprised to find a single Gryffindor here. Wh-What was his name again? Marcus? Simon? Oh what ever. Then her eyes bulge when she found two Slytherins making out.

"No way…" Alex breathed out in shock. Then she turned around as if she never saw it.

She managed to stumble her way out of the common room and all the way to the Astronomy Tower. It wasn't an easy job when you're walking in the dark and buzzed. Something was nagging her in the back of her mind to come up to the Astronomy Tower and once she saw another figure waiting for her in the tower, she remembered.

Potter.

Potter noticed her, stumbling into the room and just in time before she fell, he caught her.

"Whoa! Russo, what's wrong with you." asks Potter then sniffs the air. "Firewhisky! You Slytherins always party it up on Saturday nights."

"Pfft. Potter, have you ever been to a Slytherin party?" Alex asks.

Potter helps her to climb some stairs and into against the wall. He slowly helps her slid down so she won't hurt herself. "No. I don't think the Slytherins want me there."

Alex let out a chuckle. That was true. "Oh yeah, you are such… such a Gryffindork." She snorted.

Potter ignored the question. He then asks, "How do you bloody get Firewhisky into your party?"

"Se~cree~et!" She sang then burst out laughing. "Snape… Snape never busts us for it. He doesn't give a fuck about it as long we clean it up. But we… we get Blaise elves to do the hard work."

Potter snorted. "Of course." He muttered darkly, staring off into space. He slid down the wall next to her.

Alex seriously need some sleep; she couldn't keep her eyes up any longer. Then she found a comfortable spot, as she leaned her head on Potter's shoulders. She didn't realize she was babbling random things.

"I never meant to do it…" She mumbled. "It's my entire fault that _he_ won't talk to me anymore…"

* * *

Alex groaned as she sat up, her hand clutching her head. Merlin, it hurts so much. She heard faint puking from the bathroom on the side indicating the Greengrass heiress has already woken up and puking it all out.

"Fuck. Hangover." Alex went to her trunk and reached for a red wand with a glass orb on the tip. "…Hangover is such a bitch, make it all go away!" The tip glowed yellow and the pain in her head was gone. The puking from the bathroom was halted and the only thing she heard was the rush of the water from the faucet.

The door swung open, revealing a very dark circled eyed Daphne. "Thanks, Alex. I needed that." Daphne plopped onto her bed.

Alex did too, she was really sleepy. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Alex, I know this disgusts you but…" Daphne closed her eyes. "Draco and I had sex last night."

The sleepy girl didn't understand why Daphne was telling her this. She already knew that they were in a really intimate relationship, unless… Alex cracks one eye and inquired, "Did Draco use the Protection spell?"

Daphne let out a deep sigh. "I don't know, Alex. We were really pissed last night."

"Merlin, Daph!" Alex opened her eyes, sat up and stared at her best friend. "This could get us out our—"

"I don't want to be pregnant Alex. I'm… I'm not ready yet." She mumbled quietly. "And you know how Draco is all stressed out with all the Death Eaters thing. You know how his father is." Daphne shudders when a memory came into her head of that one time. She remembered the icy glare she received from Malfoy Sr. when Draco had introduced her as his girlfriend.

Alex clicked her tongue, and then moved to her best friend's bed and sat on the side. "Look, Draco will support you no matter what. Who cares about Lucius? C'mon, let's go to sleep and we'll ponder over this tomorrow or something."

Daphne chuckled and nodded. "Good thing we have Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing tomorrow."

Alex went back to her bed. "Yeah." And she laid there with her eyes closed.

She drifted to different thoughts in her mind, until she stumbled into one. She thought hard about what she had done last night while drunk. Then a flash of Potter's face appeared in her mind.

Oh god. Did she go to the Astronomy Tower pissed?

Alex closes her eyes. She tried to remember but only remember Potter catching her and that's it.

And now all she can think off what happen with her and Potter last night and how the hell did she get here?

* * *

Hmm... Next chapter ; He gets caught. Jealousy. Duel with Russo.

Reviews are very much appreciated! :3


	6. Getting Old

_Disclaimer: Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter does not belong to me._

_CHAPTER 6: Getting Old  
_

Harry tensed when he felt Russo's head on his shoulder. She must've dozed off since she's pissed.

He heard soft mumblings coming out of her mouth, but one sentence caught his attention.

"I never meant to do it…" She mumbled. "It's all my fault that _he_ won't talk to me anymore…"

Harry tried to crane his head to see if Alex was still awake or just talking in her sleep. He saw a glimpse of her features, up close; she seemed so peaceful while sleeping and mumbling, but he also saw conflict behind that peaceful feature.

He tried hard not to think who '_he_' was, but his mind was overwritten with many possibilities who this guy was.

It wasn't obviously Zabini, _Merlin_ they were still talking. Not Malfoy, Harry always see Russo talking with Malfoy casually. He couldn't think of anybody else, Russo had quite of a reputation. She only dated Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, torments the Gryffindors and blackmail the Ravenclaws to do her homework.

All houses feared Russo but at the same time, they like her too. It was a weird speculation but that's what he came up with his observation of Russo.

Actually, he has been following her – not stalking! – Harry didn't know why but he just couldn't get the Slytherin out of his mind. Ultimately, the clocked strike two in the morning, and realize that Harry has been thinking and staring at Alex while she slept for two hours.

Harry slid his arm around her waist then his other arm slid under her legs and carried her up bridal style. It was easier this way (he just wanted to see Alex's face close up) to carry her. He was surprised to find the weight of this girl to be so light. Has she been eating?

Harry managed to stumble down the stairs, out the Astronomy Tower then to the hallways. He knew exactly where the Slytherin dungeons were but he doesn't know the password. How is he going to get Russo inside the Slytherin common room?

He continued to walk down the hallways, pondering on the thought. Harry couldn't just leave her against the wall next to the wall to enter the Slytherin pit. Don't want her to get rape or worse, go missing somehow. Then he'd drown in guilt, and then somehow she turns up again but she hates him! Oh Merlin's beard, he doesn't want—

"Potter! What are you doing here late at night?"

Oh shite! Stupid Harry, why didn't you have your invisibility cloak on? He whirled around to face the unfamiliar Head Boy from Ravenclaw. "Er. Sorry, I was planning to get Russo to her common room."

The Ravenclaw gazed down on the girl, poker face. "I see. Potter, hand her to me. I'll bring her back to the Slytherin common room." He held out his arms.

Harry seemed reluctant about it, handing Russo to a random Ravenclaw, but when he saw the impatient look on the Ravenclaw, he carefully handed her to him. Harry panic when he saw the Head Boy leaned in thinking he was going to kiss her but only sniffed.

"She's pissed?" Head boy from Ravenclaw asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I found her pissed."

"Ok. Thanks Potter. I'll get her to the Slytherins. Go back to your tower before I give you detention."

Harry nodded again and left. With one last glance, he only saw the silhouette of the Head Boy and Russo. He sighed. He was hoping to bring Russo to the Slytherin's pit. But oh well, its not like he knew the password to their common room.

!-!-!-!-!-!

Sunday came, no classes thank god. Harry woke up very late at least around noon-ish. Perfect, just in time for lunch. As he made it to lunch after doing his morning routines, he wasn't surprise to find half of the Slytherin's were gone.

Heck, it was only the 1st years that were present. 2nd years and above just disappeared. Harry shifted his eyes at Snape all calm and collected not giving a fuck that only 1st year Slytherins were the only up at this hour. Russo was not kidding that Snape didn't give a fuck about the parties.

No wonder the Slytherin parties are the die for parties to go to. Sometimes the Slytherin's would have an open party, for all Houses of course except the Gryffindors unless you were personally invited and not in any way talking terms with the Golden Trio – him, actually.

Harry had heard many rumors. Heck, the parties make it sound the other House Parties like kid parties.

"Whoa, Seamus, what happen to you?" Seamus came out of nowhere and sat across from him. He was startled at first but then he noticed how fucked up he looked.

"Slytherin party." He mumbled. He yawned very loudly and stretched.

"You… were personally invited by a Slytherin?" ask Harry surprised to know that Seamus was invited. Then again, Seamus is a party animal.

Seamus eyed him weirdly. "Yeah, me always invited to Slytherin parties. I'm the only Gryffindor invited actually other than Dean."

"Really?" Again, he was surprised. He thought Seamus didn't get along with Slytherins. "That… must've been one heck of a party since you're all tired and stuff."

The Irish Gryffindor nodded. "It was the best. Man, I think the Slytherin should win more Quidditch match, they party it up more when they're celebrating." He smiled, his mind reminiscing of last night.

Harry didn't seem to hear him. He kind of wish he was invited to the party. He averted his attention to the Seamus who continued his babbling about the party. But one sentence made his mind go back to reality.

"...then, I, oh god, I saw _Alex snogging the daylights out of Theodore Nott_." Seamus said a hint of disappointment in his tone. "I didn't think Alex was his type but dang, they were so pissed they went on snogging the whole night!"

Russo snogged another guy? Harry's mind went blank at that point. Maybe it's another Russo –

"Good thing, Alex got tired of snogging him and left the party abruptly. I wonder why." Seamus pondered, he was jealous that Alex was able to snog Theo that night. Seamus has been eyeing the Slytherin quite some time now, wondering if he's gay.

— Or not. This sounds definitely like Russo. She was pissed when she came to the Astronomy Tower.

Harry growled lowly. There it was again, that feeling in the pit of his stomach. Damn, why was he feeling this way? He only knew her – he didn't know her well enough to be _jealous_. He closed his eyes to calm down and his erratic breathing became normal again.

Too bad, Seamus continued to talk about _Alex_. On how he wanted to hex that _boy _so badly but too bad our little Golden Boy wasn't listening.

!-!-!-!-!-!

Monday came; first class of the day was Defense of the Dark Arts much to Harry's dismay. Now that Snape was the Professor, it became his least favorite class. It was unusual for the Gryffindors to be the only people in class. Where the hell were the Slytherins?

Snape didn't mind at all but after a few minutes the class started, the Slytherins came piling in. One by one, the students came with tired faces. They all sat down and Harry eyed every Slytherin, waiting for one person to pop up.

Maybe she wasn't coming to cla— Oh, there she is. Harry watched her as she sat down next to Greengrass (good better than Zabini or even Nott). Harry hadn't realized that class started, once the Slytherin came in. He was too preoccupied with Alex, observing her –checking her out actually – no actually… Oh never mind.

"—tter! For goodness sake, POTTER!"

Harry jolted up from his seat, coming back into reality and noticed that everyone had their eyes on him. Er. What was going on?

"So good to join us, Potter. Now get your arse up here and face Miss Russo for a duel!" Snape bellowed glaring at him. Some Slytherin's snickered and some called him out.

The Gryffindor peered up to see who was his dueling opponent and realize it was Russo. Her? B-But…

"I don't have all day!" Russo snarled, whipping up her wand and taking a duel stance.

Harry quickly scrimmaged up in the class, and quickly took out his wand and took a duel stance.

"Begin!" Snape shouted.

"_Stupefy!_" Russo quickly swings her arm and a red light jets out from her wand and hits Harry back.

Harry wasn't back in reality until he flew back across the classroom, causing some – well mostly of the Slytherins to laugh.

"Potter, you could have used the shield charm." Snape sneered, leering at him as he stood up and took the stance again.

Of course, he knew that, he was not daft! He was just… occupied.

"_Incendio!_"Russo shouted again, this time, fire came out from the wand.

Quickly, Harry banished it with a flick of his wand and said, "_Aquamenti!_" Water jets out from his wand and when water met fire, a mist was created.

"Russo, didn't I tell you were ban from using fire spells?" Snape yelled, conjuring wind to dissipate the mist.

Russo merely shrugged and sheepishly smiled. "Sorry! I forgot!"

The DADA teacher sighed and dismissed the duelist to their seats. "Now, we have learned something from this. Always be aware of your opponents and don't ever let your guards down, like Mr. Potter here."

Slytherins' craned their neck to snicker at him. Harry merely rolled his eyes. He was used to this, it was getting old. As Harry paid attention in class, not wanting to be humiliated by Snape, he notices a paper magically appeared on his desk. He looked around, to see if it was from anyone around here. Shrugging, he unfolded the letter and read it.

_11pm at the Astronomy Tower – Alex~ _

Harry smiled at the words. He was excited for tonight, he didn't know why. But he didn't give a fuck.

* * *

Next chapter will come soon! (: Sorry I took so long to update this story! D:

Reviews are very much appreciated! :3


End file.
